


But We Felt the Rush (Felt the Love)

by BookewyrmeWritesFic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christophe Giacometti's Stripper Pole, First Time, Frottage, I can’t believe that’s an actual tag, Inspired by Art, M/M, Phichit Chulanont’s phone, Phichit’s crush on Chris, Pole Dancing, barcelona banquet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookewyrmeWritesFic/pseuds/BookewyrmeWritesFic
Summary: Pole dancing at the end of the Grand Prix Final banquet was a tradition now. Or at least, Chris was about to make it one even if he had to be the only one doing the dancing.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Breathless - A Phichimetti Zine





	But We Felt the Rush (Felt the Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is my contribution to the amazing Breathless zine. I was so honored to be chosen to contribute to this beautiful zine for my second favorite ship in the fandom. I was inspired by an art-concept from Cerisebio. She created some beautiful art to go with my story, which I will include a link to when she posts it publicly. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fun little story about Phichimetti’s first time!

Pole dancing at the end of the Grand Prix Final banquet was a tradition now. Or at least, Chris was about to make it one even if he had to be the only one doing the dancing. It was almost time now. The banquet was winding towards its end. Most of the older coaches, the youngest of the competitors (excluding an extremely angry Yuri Plisetsky who had refused to leave), and the stuffiest of the sponsors had all left by now. Chris sauntered casually over to the DJ to murmur a request in the young man’s ear, then strolled toward the side of the room where a pole had been set up. Shedding jacket, shoes, socks, and pants, he approached the pole in a partially unbuttoned dress shirt and black briefs. 

The DJ was excellent. Just as Chris’s hand grasped the pole, the young man dropped the first beat of a song by The Weeknd full of harsh notes offset by sliding sensuous vocals. A grin crawled across Chris’s face as he took his first spin on the pole. Twirling around it, climbing and then letting himself lean over backwards to grasp it lower down, he couldn’t help smirking. He unbuttoned the last button as he moved and let his shirt slither to the ground while he hung upside down from the pole by his thighs. A flash from a familiar green hamster phone caught his eye, and he twisted his head to get a good look at Phichit taking several pictures of him. 

They had exchanged numbers at the infamous Cup of China of Victuuri, and kept in touch with the occasional text or Instagram message. Phichit liked every single picture Chris posted religiously, and Chris made sure to return the compliment. His own offerings were nothing to compare with Phichit’s, a true Master with a phone camera. Something rather warm spread in his chest at the thought of gracing the screen of an artist of Phichit’s calibre. And he couldn’t help winking and blowing a kiss for the camera. After all, he might as well make it good, right? Give Phichit a little extra to work with. 

Chris nearly lost his grip on the pole when Phichit winked and blew a kiss back. Only years of experience kept him upright. This was a delightful new development, and suddenly Chris was moving for an audience of one, throwing sultry looks and extra flourishes Phichit’s way. Phichit’s phone continued to flash like mad and Chris flirted with the phone -- and the man behind it -- as hard as he could from atop his pole. 

When Chris finally touched down at the end of the song, panting and sweaty with exertion, Phichit sauntered up and slipped a small white card into the band of his briefs.

“Room 508, if you’re interested.” Phichit’s voice was as bright and cheerful as ever, and he threw Chris another wink as he sauntered away. Chris watched him go with a delighted smile growing on his face. Tonight might turn out to be even better than he had imagined. 

~  
The elevator ride to Phichit’s floor was relatively short, but Chris was still jiggling one foot in anticipation. Something about Phichit made him really _REALLY_ not want to miss this opportunity. It wasn’t that Chris was lacking affectionate companionship on a semi-regular basis. But this was different. This was Phichit, who he was coming to consider a friend, offering...what exactly? A one night stand? Something more? He probably ought to find out, just so there were no hurt feelings in the morning. Chris preferred to leave his lovers satisfied and content, regardless of their arrangement. Still, there was a tiny piece of Chris that hoped Phichit was looking for more than a one-time thing.

Reaching Phichit’s floor, Chris found the right door and stopped. He took a moment to straighten his shirt, which was ridiculous as Phichit had just seen him nearly naked and was hopefully about to see him entirely naked. Arranging himself oh-so-casually against the doorframe, Chris knocked twice. 

The door popped open and Phichit grinned up at him brightly. “Hey!! You came!”

“Well, not yet cheri but I live in hope,” Chris smirked down at him. 

Phichit’s laugh brightened his whole face and he waved Chris inside. Chris sauntered over to the single king bed and took a seat, leaning back on his hands to display his body properly. 

“So, you didn’t use the key?” Phichit asked. 

“Mm. I didn’t want to force my way in. I wanted to give you another chance to back out.”

Phichit snorted. “I’m not a blushing virgin or even Yuuri. Don’t treat me with kid-gloves Giacometti!”

Chris bowed a little at the waist, hand over his heart. “My apologies cheri. But, in the interest of being adults here, I do want to ask what you’re looking for exactly. I have my own preferences of course, but I can’t provide the best experience unless you tell me what you want.”

Sliding into Chris’s lap, Phichit wound strong brown arms around Chris’s neck, fingers sliding into his hair. “Darling, stop thinking so much and let’s just enjoy this. Tonight, tomorrow, next week...I just want you, for as long as you’ll let me keep you. I’ve had my eye on you for years, and now that I’ve got you I’m not letting you go until you ask!”

“Oh!” Chris gasped a little and pulled Phichit in closer, cradling him gently and running his nose up Phichit’s until their lips were mere breaths apart. “Keep saying sweet things like that and you’ll never get rid of me.”

“Maybe I don’t want to get rid of you,” Phichit murmured against his lips, and then they were kissing. 

Phichit’s lips were soft and full and they fit against Chris’s mouth as if they had been made to be there. He tasted of champagne and sweet chapstick while the spicy musk of his cologne filled Chris’s nose and had him pressing harder into the warmth of Phichit’s mouth. 

Their kissing moved from heated to desperate and rapidly into X-rated territory, with mouths moving over each other’s skin and hands sliding under clothes. They ended up with Phichit sprawled under Chris and Chris working his way down Phichit’s chest between the buttons of his shirt, leaving little red marks all over his skin as he went. Phichit moaned and writhed under him, driving Chris absolutely mad in the process. Chris finally got to the other man’s pants and dragged them off as quickly as he could, diving for the delicious-looking dick thus revealed. It was dark and curved, pink at the tip and dripping with Phichit’s arousal. He tasted salty, and he slid right into Chris’s mouth perfectly with a moan.

“Oh god, fuck yes.” Phichit’s back arched in a beautiful bow and Chris kept his eyes trained on the spectacle of his face lit up with ecstasy. 

Chris wasn’t given much time to enjoy it however as he was rather too quickly pulled off by his hair and urged back up the bed until he hovered over Phichit, who growled, “Off, pants now.”

“Yes _sir_ ,” Chris smirked, shifting to the side and lifting his legs to peel his dress-pants and underwear off with Phichit’s help. “Anything else you want to get off?”

“You!” And with that Phichit straddled him and the first slide of their cocks together had them moaning in tandem. 

Phichit reached behind Chris and pulled a bottle of lube out from under the pillow where he had apparently stashed it for this very occasion. He poured some in his hand and tossed the bottle away, spreading the cool liquid over both of their flushed members in smooth caressing motions that had Chris shivering beneath him. Chris reached up with one hand to tangle his fingers in the short dark hair and pull Phichit down to kissing range. Phichit’s petite hand kept up his stroking ministrations, alternating between them and sliding their cocks together in a way that sent sparks up and down Chris’s spine. Their mouths were locked together, tongues caressing each other and exploring, licking, nipping, driving Chris to the very brink. 

Finally, Chris couldn’t take the tease anymore and clamped his larger hand around both of their shafts to hold them together while he fucked up into the circle of his fingers, pressing firmly against Phichit’s cock. Phichit moaned hot into his mouth and then they were off, hips moving in tandem as they raced for the finish. 

“Fuck, baby, I-I’m gonna, god...is it ok?”

Phichit smirked down at him, not slackening his pace. “Think you can keep up? I had plans for you tonight.”

Chris groaned. “Oh god, I’m not nineteen ah-haa-anymore, c-can’t get up every ten minutes now. But I think I can...merde!”

With a long shuddering cry, Chris was coming over both their chests, his back bowed in pleasure, hand spasming around their cocks, other hand locking onto Phichit’s arm for support. Phichit continued to thrust through it and soon he followed suit, laying his own layer of come onto their skin. Chris cracked his eyes open enough to watch his face as he stiffened and stilled, marvelling at the way Phichit’s eyes squeezed shut and his mouth fell open perfectly for a moment and then suddenly relaxed again as he came down. 

“Damn, didn’t mean to do that,” Phichit panted, propped over him on both hands. 

Chris smirked up at him. “Well, I’m sure I can find a way to continue to entertain you tonight, cheri. Don’t think I’m done with you yet.”

Chris drew Phichit gently down, uncaring of the mess they created between them, and kissed his cherry red lips gently, wrapping his arms firmly around Phichit’s slim waist. 

Phichit pulled back slightly from the kiss to smile softly down at Chris. “I’m not done with you yet either, Giacometti. Not by a long shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, come find me on [Twitter](%E2%80%9C) and find out how you can read more of my stuff! Or just chat to me about YOI!


End file.
